


Love spilling over like water

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers if you squint, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ukai-kun finally turned his head to face Ittetsu. His gaze felt hotter than the bathwater.“I've been thinking, you know? About how much I like to spend time with you. About how you're always the first person I want to share good news with. About how every time we got in the bath this week, I felt like I had to sit down next to you, so no one else would get to touch you.”~~~Takeda has been in love with Ukai for years. He never expected anything to happen between them, but then, one night during training camp, his wildest dreams come true.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 343





	Love spilling over like water

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Twitter or Pillowfort, you will already know that this was meant to be PWP but then it refused to stay that way. Now it's some of the fluffiest smut I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been a long day of driving and herding teenagers, and even after two years of being the advisor of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, Ittetsu was still overwhelmed with how much work went into organising training camps. His shoulders felt stiff, and all he really wanted was to collapse onto a futon and sleep for the next two-hundred years – maybe then he would finally feel rested again. But he still needed to at least brush his teeth and maybe freshen up a little before bed. Ukai-kun surely wasn't going to appreciate sleeping in the same room with him if he smelled like sweat.

So he grabbed his toiletry bag, fresh clothes to wear to bed, and a towel and made his way to the bath he shared with the other teachers. The hallways were already deserted, and quiet had fallen over the hostel. The students were all probably asleep already. Half a day on the bus followed by intense volleyball practice could knock out even the rowdiest of teenage boys, that much Ittetsu had learnt over the last couple years.

The only noises Ittetsu could hear were coming from the bath where some of the other advisors and coaches were talking. Ittetsu joined them with a short greeting, too tired to keep up with their conversation, and instead focused on getting clean as quickly as possible so he could go back to his room and sleep.

“Takeda-sensei, why don't you join us?” Nekomata-sensei asked as Ittetsu started drying himself off with a towel.

“I'm afraid I would probably fall asleep straight away.”

“Nonsense! There's nothing better to wipe the fatigue away than a hot bath! You agree, don't you, Keishin?”

Ukai-kun shrugged and brushed a wet strand of hair out of his face. He'd stopped bleaching it a while ago, but he hadn't bothered dying the tips of his hair black. It was a good look on him, one that Ittetsu had already spent enough time admiring while Ukai-kun had sat in the driver's seat of the bus earlier that day. Seeing it wet and sticking to the strong lines of Ukai-kun's face was another reason for Ittetsu to flee this situation as quickly as possible.

“Maybe another time,” he said and excused himself to quickly put on his clothes and go to bed.

By the time Ukai-kun returned to their room, Ittetsu was already half asleep.

“Sensei?” Ukai-kun whispered.

“Hm?” Ittetsu hummed, unwilling to open his eyes.

“Thanks for all the work you put in to help organise this camp. I really appreciate it.”

Ittetsu's chest felt too tight, and his eyes were stinging with the sudden wave of emotions that overcame him, but he somehow still managed a little dismissive laugh.

“It's my job after all,” he said, voice rough.

“Good night, Sensei.”

“Good night.”

***

_Two years_ , Ittetsu thought. _For two years, I have managed to avoid situations like this. Why now?_

At least, they weren't alone in the bath – Nekomata-sensei and the other coaches had all gathered here after drinking – but at the same time, the number of people in the tub meant that they all had to sit shoulder to shoulder, and Ukai-kun was right there next to Ittetsu. Luckily, Ittetsu could blame the redness of his face on the temperature of the water. He absolutely wasn't bothered by sitting next to the man he'd been pining after for years, no, not one bit.

“We definitely need to rent this space again for the next training camp,” Naoi-san said with a drawn-out sigh. “Nothing beats a spacious bath like this.”

“It's a good way to relax,” Nekomata-sensei said and turned towards Ittetsu. “Don't you agree, now that you've finally tried it, Takeda-sensei?”

Ittetsu nodded, maybe a little too vigorously, although he was anything but relaxed.

“Well, I'm gonna go check on the students,” Ukai-kun suddenly said, carefully getting out of the tub. “At dinner, I got the feeling that they were scheming something...”

“Yeah, good idea,” Yamiji-sensei said. “Our new first-year students are real trouble makers.”

Ittetsu forced himself to look anywhere else, just not at Ukai-kun's naked body. He didn't need any more fuel for the fantasies that kept him up on particularly lonely nights.

***

Somehow, Ittetsu had hoped to avoid the communal baths for the rest of camp, but Nekomata-sensei had other plans. Every night after the coaches and advisors shared drinks, he basically forced everyone to join him. There was no escaping this ritual. Every time Ittetsu ended up seated in a corner right next to Ukai-kun, instead of becoming desensitised to his presence, Ittetsu became more and more aware. He couldn't help but sneak glances at defined abs and collarbones. It wasn't Ittetsu's fault that Ukai-kun's ass was basically on full display every time he got out of the tub. Ittetsu practically had to force himself to look away, to think about the other men who were in the bath with them and who were nowhere near as attractive as Ukai-kun. Well, Naoi-san maybe, but he didn't have the same fascinating personality to go with his handsome face.

It also didn't help that they still shared a room and that Ukai-kun was just barely out of reach when they slept at night. His proximity was easier to ignore during the day when they were focused on supervising their students, but Ittetsu still caught himself staring sometimes.

Clearly, Ittetsu was a hopeless idiot. Utterly hopeless.

As a result, Ittetsu was actually relieved when he had to excuse himself early from the little party with the other coaches on the last night of camp. Yamaguchi-kun had come and asked him to mediate in a fight between their first-year libero and second-year setter. It was nothing Ittetsu hadn't handled before, and he managed to settle things down fairly quickly with a couple stern words. Usually, he wouldn't have stuck around to listen to the boys talking things out, but he was happy to delay his return to the party for as long as possible. By the time Ittetsu left the room and looked at his watch, he was fairly certain that the other coaches had probably moved on to taking their nightly bath.

For a moment, Ittetsu contemplated just going to bed instead, but unwittingly, his feet had already carried him to the bath out of sheer habit. The room seemed unusually quiet, but the light was on. Ittetsu opened the door, expecting to see the group of middle-aged men washing themselves in preparation for their soak in the hot water, but only Ukai-kun was sitting on a stool and shampooing his hair.

“Where is everyone else?” Ittetsu asked.

“Naoi had one too many drinks and ended up getting sick,” Ukai-kun explained as he rinsed his hair. “Nekomata-sensei is taking care of him, and the others decided to turn in early.”

“Oh.” So they were alone tonight. “Maybe we should go to bed early as well. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow...”

Ukai-kun shrugged. “I thought I'd take advantage of the fact that I can actually stretch out my legs in the tub for once now that I'm alone. I barely even fit inside the tub at my parents' house.”

“Haha, that does sound tempting, doesn't it?” Ittetsu's laughter sounded awkward in his own ears as he took off his clothes and sat down on one of the stools to wash up.

“There's enough space for the two of us, so feel free to join me,” Ukai-kun said, lowering himself into the hot bathwater.

It was a tempting offer. It couldn't be worse than the nights before. At least, they wouldn't be sitting close enough that their arms and legs were constantly touching. Maybe it was the last bit of alcohol that was still floating around Ittetsu's bloodstream that clouded his mind, but before he even knew it, he was sitting in the tub across from Ukai-kun.

“I know I've been saying this a lot recently, but I really appreciate your help with the club,” Ukai-kun said, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

“And I keep telling you that I'm just doing my job,” Ittetsu said, once again thankful for the hot water providing him with an excuse for his blush. “I should be thanking you for deciding to stay on as a coach. It's not like you get properly compensated for any of this...”

“I do it because I like it.” Ukai-kun sighed deeply. “And I probably wouldn't like it as much if you weren't around to support me and our students.”

Something about the way Ukai-kun said that made Ittetsu's heart hurt. The words sounded so tender and sincere that he couldn't help but get his hopes up.

“You flatter me.”

“I mean it.”

Ittetsu swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't have joined Ukai-kun in the tub after all.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, sinking deeper into the water until his chin touched the surface.

For a while, they sat in silence, leaving Ittetsu to contemplate how to best excuse himself from this situation. He didn't want to make Ukai-kun think that he was running away from him, even if that was essentially what he wanted to do. But before he could work up the nerve to get up and leave, Ukai-kun cleared his throat.

“Can I ask you something?” There was a nervous tinge to Ukai-kun's voice. Ittetsu probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't spent literal years committing everything Ukai-kun did to memory.

“Go ahead.”

“What do you think of me?”

“That you're a very passionate and competent coach?”

“No, that's not what I mean.” Ukai-kun pushed his hair back, face still turned towards the ceiling. “What do you think about me as a person? Am I a friend, or just a colleague, or...”

Ittetsu had no idea where Ukai-kun was going with this, but he was always ready to reassure the younger man.

“Of course, you're my friend,” he said. It was true. They were friends, even if Ittetsu sometimes wished for something more.

“Would that change if I told you that I was interested in you? In a... you know... romantic kinda way?”

What was even going on? Was this an honest question or just a hypothetical one? Was Ukai-kun scared to ruin whatever was between Ittetsu and him? Or was he just trying to come out as gay?

“I would never think less of you for having feelings for someone of the same gender,” Ittetsu said, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice.

“Good.” Ukai-kun finally turned his head to face Ittetsu. His gaze felt hotter than the bathwater. “I've been thinking, you know? About how much I like to spend time with you. About how you're always the first person I want to share good news with. About how every time we got in the bath this week, I felt like I had to sit down next to you, so no one else would get to touch you.”

Ukai-kun lowered his gaze, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I guess this sounds kinda creepy, huh? But... I think I like you.”

Ittetsu only noticed that he'd been holding his breath for too long when he was overcome by the sudden need to suck in air through his clenched teeth. This was all too good to be true. But the pain as he pinched the skin on the back of his left hand was real. This was no dream.

“Wow. I...” He swallowed around the knot that was forming in his throat. “I like you, too.”

And then the floodgates opened because, of course, they would.

“Why are you crying?” Ukai-kun was clearly panicking, quickly moving through the water to take Ittetsu's hands.

“Because I'm happy,” Ittetsu said. “I... I didn't think... that _you_ would be interested in _me_.”

Ukai-kun reached out with one hand to wipe Ittetsu's tears away, but with how wet they were, it was a useless endeavour that only served to make Ittetsu laugh through the tears.

“That's not a reason to cry,” Ukai-kun admonished and leant in close until their foreheads were touching. “I like you, and you like me. You should be kissing me instead of crying.”

Ittetsu didn't need to be told twice. He angled his face up and wrapped his arms around Ukai-kun's neck, and Ukai-kun was still touching his cheek with one hand as he turned his head for a better angle. It was like a scene from a romance novel, and Ittetsu loved every second of it, loved how Ukai-kun's lips felt against his, loved how their tongues carefully touched... Before he knew it, he was panting instead of sobbing, suddenly intensely aware that they were both naked except for the towels around their waists.

“We should probably stop before someone finds us in here,” Ittetsu said regretfully. Ukai-kun pressed a kiss onto Ittetsu's forehead.

“You're probably right,” he sighed and disentangled himself from Ittetsu's embrace. “We should just go to sleep, otherwise we'll never survive the drive back home.”

They rushed to dry off and return to their room. Ittetsu immediately grabbed his futon and dragged it over the floor until it was right next to Ukai-kun's. As they lay down facing each other, Ittetsu noticed that Ukai-kun's cheeks were still red.

“I honestly didn't expect my confession to go over this well,” Ukai-kun admitted, voice barely raised above a whisper. Ittetsu reached out to brush his fingers through Ukai-kun's black and blond hair. It still felt a little damp to the touch.

“Would you like to come over to my place once we're back home? I know you probably have to work at the shop the next day, but I think it would be a good opportunity to talk about... _this_.”

Ukai-kun sighed and put his hand over Ittetsu's.

“It's not like your flat is very far from the shop,” he said. “But I doubt that I'll let you do much talking.”

Ukai-kun's smouldering gaze sent a pleasant shiver down Ittetsu's spine.

“I don't think I'll mind.”

***

Of course, Ittetsu didn't mind. The tension between them had been palpable all day; it was a miracle that they even managed to take off their shoes in the entryway of Ittetsu's flat before they had their lips on each other. Ittetsu couldn't remember the last time he'd been so eager for someone else's touch. Maybe back at university with his first boyfriend, but that hadn't lasted long, so he didn't even want to compare the situations. He'd been in love with Ukai-kun for two years, and Ittetsu wasn't going to jinx this new relationship by remembering his exes.

“I'm all sweaty from the long drive, so I should probably take a shower,” Ittetsu said as Ukai-kun placed kisses all over Ittetsu's neck. “Do you want to–”

“Yes.” The low growl of Ukai-kun's voice was giving Ittetsu goosebumps.

They shed their clothes on the way to Ittetsu's tiny bathroom.

“You said you wanted to talk things over, right?” Ukai-kun asked, wrapping his arms around Ittetsu from behind as he turned on the shower. “The most pressing question I have for you right now is what your preferences are in bed.”

Being so close to Ukai-kun was overwhelming enough to impede Ittetsu's ability to form coherent sentences. Ukai-kun's body was solid and warm, and the way his hands travelled over Ittetsu's chest made him weak in the knees. But he still somehow managed to scrape together enough working brain cells to answer Ukai-kun's question.

“It depends on the mood I'm in,” Ittetsu said, adjusting the temperature of the water to be a little warmer. “I've mostly bottomed before, but I also like topping, if that's what you're asking...?”

Ukai-kun hummed and pressed a kiss onto Ittetsu's shoulder.

“That's good,” he said, reaching past Ittetsu to grab the ginger-scented shower gel Ittetsu kept in his shower. “I've been curious about how it would feel to have you fuck me.”

A moan escaped Ittetsu's lips at the thought and at the sensation of Ukai-kun's hands rubbing shower gel onto his skin.

“I'd be... happy to help you find... out.” Ittetsu turned around in Ukai-kun's embrace and pulled Ukai-kun's head down for a kiss. “But the lube is in my bedroom, so that will have to wait.”

Ukai-kun huffed and slid a hand down between their bodies.

“How can you be this hard and still so reasonable?” he asked, a gentle smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Bad experiences with trying to find alternatives for lube,” Ittetsu said, not wanting to get into details, and luckily, Ukai-kun didn't seem to be interested anyway, choosing to go for more kisses instead of talking about awkward sex stories.

Ittetsu stepped in closer until their bodies were pressed together. He could feel Ukai-kun's growing erection rub against his own – a heavenly sensation that he hadn't dared to hope for for years. He blindly grabbed around for the shower gel behind him, hurrying to put some on his hand before wrapping it around their dicks. Ukai-kun groaned in response and tightly gripped onto Ittetsu's shoulders.

Being intimate with another person, someone he'd been admiring for such a long time, was more than Ittetsu could've ever hoped for, and now it was happening. They were melting into each other's touch, panting in between hungry kisses and desperately bucking their hips, and Ittetsu didn't want it to end. He didn't want to get out from under the warm spray of water, he didn't want the pleasure to stop, and most importantly he didn't want to let go of Ukai-kun.

But Ukai-kun's lips on Ittetsu's neck, his fingers in his hair and the way their lengths were rubbing together was too much to take. There was no way to prolong the pleasure, and so Ittetsu resolved to double his effort instead, hoping to take Ukai-kun over the edge with him.

Ukai-kun sucked in a sharp breath.

“Close,” he whispered right next to Ittetsu's ear.

“Almost...” Ittetsu gasped, and there it was like electricity coursing through Ittetsu's veins. But he didn't stop moving his hand, not until he could feel Ukai-kun's come spurting over his hands and belly. Maybe it was the post-orgasmic endorphins affecting Ittetsu's mind but the next kiss they shared felt more tender and loving than the previous ones.

“Do you want me to shampoo your hair?” Ukai-kun asked after they'd let the water wash away all the evidence of their moment of passion.

“Uh, sure.”

Ittetsu revelled in Ukai-kun's touch, the gentle massage of his fingers on Ittetsu's scalp.

“Feels nice.”

Ukai-kun smiled.

“I know I said I wasn't going to let you talk much, but this seems like a good moment, sooo...” He took a deep breath as his finger focused their attention on the spots behind Ittetsu's ears. “I've never actually properly gone out with a guy before, so I don't know how these things tend to go, but... I'm serious about wanting to pursue a relationship with you.”

“Me, too.” Ittetsu smiled. “With our positions, we'll have to be careful in public, but I will not let that stop me.”

Ukai-kun hummed and leant in for a quick kiss.

“All the secrecy in the world is worth it if it means I can be with you like this in private.”

Ittetsu felt like he must've been glowing with happiness as Ukai-kun rinsed out his hair and then bent down his head so Ittetsu could wash his hair in return. He was in love, and Ukai-kun returned his feelings. This was the happy ending he'd only ever dared to hope for in his most foolish dreams, but here it was.

“So, Sensei,” Ukai-kun drawled as they got out of the shower. “You said that I'd have to wait to find out how it feels to have you inside me. I've been patient enough, don't you think?”

Ittetsu rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny his excitement.

“Only if you stop calling me 'Sensei' when we're alone,” he said, grinning mischievously. “I think you know my name.”

“Well then, Ittetsu-san, take me to your bedroom.”

***

For someone who had apparently never bottomed before, Ukai-kun was doing well. He was clearly flustered, frequently hiding his face behind his hands and stifling his moans as Ittetsu prepared him. Ittetsu would've tried to argue with him that there was nothing embarrassing about his facial expression or the noises he made, that, in fact, Ittetsu thought Ukai-kun's reactions were hot, but today, he decided to let it slide. After all, they would have plenty of time for Ukai-kun to get used to this, and if it turned out that he'd rather not bottom again, that would be fine, too.

“This is so different from when I do it myself.” Ukai-kun's voice sounded rougher than usual.

“Is that good or bad?” Ittetsu asked as he added some more lube to his fingers before carefully sliding in a third one.

“Good,” Ukai-kun groaned. “More intense, I guess.”

Ittetsu swallowed hard. He wanted to drown Ukai-kun in pleasure, to make him writhe and moan underneath him, and with how things were going, it seemed like that wish would come true sooner rather than later.

“How are you feeling? Do you think you're ready?” Ittetsu asked, wriggling his fingers a little and earning a frustrated huffing noise.

“I sure hope I am, because I'm losing my mind here,” Ukai-kun complained.

“So I should get the condom?” Ittetsu wanted to be absolutely sure that Ukai-kun wasn't having second thoughts, but the urgency in Ukai-kun's voice as he replied wiped any doubts from Ittetsu's mind.

“Yes. _Please_.”

Hastily, Ittetsu grabbed one of the foil wrappers from his bedside table and ripped it open. He could feel Ukai-kun's eyes practically burning on his skin as he rolled the condom over his dick and then covered it in lube.

Ittetsu nestled himself in between Ukai-kun's legs, bending over for one last kiss before he lined himself up and pushed in. He went slow, carefully looking out for any signs of discomfort from Ukai-kun's side. It took a lot of self-control, but the blissed-out sigh that escaped Ukai-kun's throat once Ittetsu was fully inside him was worth it.

“How is it?” Ittetsu asked, keeping still to give Ukai-kun some time to adjust.

“Even better than I thought it would be.” Ukai-kun took a shaky breath. “I think you can move now. But go slow.”

And so Ittetsu did. He was glad that they had jerked off in the shower together beforehand. It had sated his most urgent desires, and he wasn't too sure whether he could've been this gentle otherwise. Now he could take his time and build up to more vigorous movements as Ukai-kun slowly got used to Ittetsu's size. It was a thing of beauty to watch Ukai-kun throw his head back with a rumbling growl whenever Ittetsu got the angle of his thrusts just right, and the way Ukai-kun tightened when Ittetsu started stroking his dick was almost too much to take.

“It... feels so good inside you,” Ittetsu sighed, leaning forward to scatter kisses along Ukai-kun's collarbones. Ukai-kun only replied with a wordless moan. Ittetsu had hoped to hold out long enough to make Ukai-kun cum first, but before he knew it, the warmth, the friction and the sound of Ukai-kun's breathy moans took Ittetsu straight over the edge.

But even with his mind clouded by his orgasm, Ittetsu's goal still was to give Ukai-kun as much pleasure as he possibly could. He quickly pulled out and replaced his dick with two fingers, seeking to put pressure on Ukai-kun's prostate while he continued to jerk him off.

“Oh, fuck!” Ukai-kun cursed as he came shortly thereafter, his body twisting on top of the sheets.

“So, how did you like it?” Ittetsu asked, flopping down next to Ukai-kun.

“I don't like how smug you look,” Ukai-kun grumbled, looking down at his chest, “but it felt bloody amazing.”

Ittetsu couldn't suppress the triumphant little chuckle that spilt past his lips.

“I'm glad,” he said, grinning.

Ukai-kun huffed and turned his head to place a kiss on Ittetsu's forehead.

“I feel like I might need to take another shower, but I also doubt that my legs will carry me all the way back to your bathroom.”

“Give me a second!” Ittetsu immediately jumped up to go and prepare a wet towel for Ukai-kun to wipe down with. As he let warm water run over the towel, Ittetsu caught sight of himself in the mirror. His skin was red, his hair was a damp mess, and the smile on his face must have seemed very dopey to Ukai-kun. But he didn't have time to reign in his facial expression or fix his hair; he needed to help Ukai-kun clean up.

“Here you go, Ukai-kun,” he said as he returned to the bedroom. Ukai-kun had since sat up on the bed and accepted the towel with a quiet thanks.

“You know, Ittetsu-san,” he said as he carefully wiped the cum off of his chest, “if I am supposed to call you by your given name in private, I think you should be doing the same for me.”

“I... I guess you're right... K-Keishin...” Ittetsu chuckled sheepishly. There was something strangely intimate about dropping the last affectations of politeness.

Keishin shook his head, but there was a genuine smile on his face.

“You get shy about the weirdest things,” he said. “I'm your boyfriend now, and just a couple minutes ago you were balls deep inside of me, so why get embarrassed about a name?”

“Oh my god, don't say it like that!” Ittetsu laughed, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. The word had a nice ring to it. Especially now that Ittetsu's one-sided feelings had proved themselves to be reciprocated after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)
> 
> Thanks to Nana for helping me brainstorm titles for this fic. Notable rejected titles are:  
> "Dreams come true", "Simple and clean", "Soak up the love", "Wash away the loneliness", "Drowning in your eyes", and last but not least "Soapy love".


End file.
